Help!
Help! by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Sam with the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine is pleased to make an announcement to the Glee Club, speaking of him and Kurt's relationship. The Glee Club is excited about this news, but Blaine has more to say, as he reveals to everyone that he is going to propose to Kurt. Everyone loses the excitement for a bit, Sam, being the only one that encourages the move. As Blaine calms him down, he reveals he needs help from, not only the New Directions, but Vocal Adrenaline, the Dalton Academy Warblers and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Much to everyone's opposing views, Blaine tells them he wants it as a cultural statement to encourage love and gay marriage and to show that this love can unite everyone, even show choirs. Artie seems to agree, but he mentions that Blaine is too young. This hits a fuse as the performance begins. Blaine runs around the room, asking each member for "help" as he sings. Finally, the New Directions give in and together, they run around, asking for help. First, the Glee Club visit Vocal Adrenaline during their private rehersals, the Haverbrook School for the Deaf and then, Dalton Academy. At the end of the performance, all the clubs are gathered at the academy as Blaine reveals his intentions. All the clubs decide to help Blaine as Sebastian and Blaine share a hug. Lyrics Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Help!) I need somebody (Help!) not just anybody (Help!) you know I need someone (Help!) Blaine and Sam (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): When I was younger (when I was younger), So much younger than today (I never needed)I never needed anybody's (Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: help in any way) (Now) But now these days are gone (these days are gone), I'm not so self assured (and now I find) Now I find I've changed my mind and (Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: opened up the doors) Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Blaine and Sam (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Now) And now my life has changed (my life has changed) in oh so many ways ( My independence) My independence seems to (Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: vanish in the haze) (But) But every now and then (now and then) I feel so insecure (I know that I) I know that I just need you like (Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: I've never done before) Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Blaine and Sam (with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline harmonising) When I was younger, so much younger than today I never needed anybody's (help in any way) But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind and (opened up the doors) '''Sam and Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh Gallery Tumblr mr2nsdmFx41qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg tyuijokp.png Tumblr mspgq13Qh71qhfu86o1 400.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee Sings the Beatles